hyoukafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Yasashisa no Riyuu
thumb|right|335 px Причина доброты (優しさの理由 ясасиса но рию:) — музыкальная тема первого опенинга Hyouka, исполняемая ChouCho. Текст песни Кандзи= 退屈な窓辺に吹き込む風に 顔をしかめたのは 照れくささの裏返し 曖昧にうなずく手のひらの今日 描いてる自分は少し大げさで 何か変わりそうな気がしているよ 心に呼びかける君のせいだね 曇り空 のぞいた予感 手をのばそう いつよりも力強い勇気で 光も影もまだ遠くて それでも僕らは 優しさの理由が知りたい 今は誰の名前でもない 輝きの彼方へ 全部過去になる前に 見つけに行こう この世界はまるで頼りないねと うそぶく僕の目をからかうように 君が見てる空は何色だろう? きっと青く高く清らかなはず すれ違い 近づきながら いつの日か 戸惑いも受け止めていけたら 言葉のままじゃもどかしくて だから何度でも 不器用に重ねてしまうね 喜びも悲しみもここで 意味が生まれること ふたり気づきはじめてる その理由も 言葉のままじゃもどかしくて 何度でも 不器用に重ねてしまうよ 声にならない切なさごと この想い、君に届け 光も影もまだ遠くて それでも僕らは 優しさの理由が知りたい 今は誰の名前でもない 輝きの彼方へ 全部過去になる前に 見つけに行こう 君が過去になる前に 見つけるから |-| Киридзи= тайкуцу на мадобэ ни фукикому кадзэ ни као о сикамэта но ва тэрэкусаса но урагаэси аймай ни унадзуку тэнохира но кё: эгайтэ'ру дзибун ва сукоси оогэса дэ наника каварисо: на ки га ситэ иру ё кокоро ни ёбикакэру кими но сэй да нэ куморидзора нодзойта ёкан тэ о нобасо: ицу ёри мо тикарадзуёй ю:ки дэ хикари мо кагэ мо мада тоокутэ сорэ де мо бокура ва ясасиса но рию: га сиритаи има ва дарэ но намаэ дэ мо най кагаяки но каната э дзэнбу како ни нару маэ ни мицукэ ни ико: коно сэкай ва марудэ таёринай нэ то усобуку боку но мэ о каракау ё: ни кими га митэ'ру сора ва нанииро даро:? китто аоку такаку киёрака на хадзу сурэтигаи тикадзуканагара ицу но хи ка томадои мо укэтомэтэ икэтара котоба но мама дзя модокасикутэ дакара нандо дэ мо букиё: ни касанэтэ симау нэ ёрокоби мо канасими мо коко дэ ими га умарэру кото футари кидзуки хадзимэтэ соно рию: мо котоба но мама дзя модокасикутэ нандо де мо букиё: ни касанэтэ симау ё коэ ни наранай сэцунаса гото коно омой, кими ни тодокэ хикари мо кагэ мо мада тоокутэ сорэ де мо бокура ва ясасиса но рию: га сиритаи има ва дарэ но намаэ дэ мо най кагаяки но каната э дзэнбу како ни нару маэ ни мицукэ ни ико: кими га како ни нару маэ ни мицукэру кара |-| Английский= As a breeze blew into the room from the monotonous window, I put a frown on my face to try to hide my awkward shyness Nodding ambivalently, I seem to be trying too hard today as I decide how to shape the "today" I'm holding in my palm. I have a feeling that something is about to change, and I blame you since you're the one calling out to my heart A peek at the cloudy sky tells me what's to come. Let's stretch out our hands with courage more powerful than ever Although both light and shadow are still far in the distance, we still wish to know the reason for this kindness. Towards a far and radiant place no one has been able to reach yet, let's go find it before everything becomes history As I let out a loud sigh at the unreliable world You, as though making fun of my limited vision Gaze up at the sky, what color is the sky you see It must be blue, high, and clear We keep missing each other while trying to get closer I hope one day we'd be able realize that we were indeed lost Completely dissatisfied with my own words, again and again I end up trying to embellish my lines awkwardly The two of us have begun to notice the emerging meaning Of both joy and misery as well as the reason behind them Completely dissatisfied with my own words Again and again, I end up trying to embellish my lines awkwardly I will send my thoughts your away together with This pain which I'm unable to express in words Although both light and shadow are still far in the distance We still wish to know the reason for this kindness Towards a far and radiant place no one has been able to reach yet Let's go find it before everything becomes history I will find you before you become history Категория:Музыка